In 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards, a base station such as a Node B scheduler allocates a certain power for the transmission of the uplink (UL) enhanced dedicated channel (E-DCH). The Node B uses the downlink E-DCH absolute grant channel (E-AGCH) to signal to a user equipment (UE) the maximum allowed enhanced dedicated physical data channel (E-DPDCH) power ratio, also called serving grant (SG). For multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) uplink transmission, the UE selects the transport block size during the E-DCH transport format combination (E-TFC) selection procedure, defined in 3GPP TS 25.321. When applying the E-TFC selection procedure the UE takes into account whether enough power for data transmission and/or enough buffered data are available in order to transmit the selected transport block size deduced by the signaling received by Node B at the signaled rank. In addition, if there are data pending for retransmission, transmission rules that consider the signaling from Node B, and the UE power and buffer size, need to be established for UL MIMO.